everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mars Hare
Mars Hare is a 2015-introduced fiction-only character. He is the son of the March Hare and a Royal in the Royal/Rebel conflict. Mars would love nothing more than to have the destiny of his father, but there is just one problem. His twin sister, Marcelle Hare, is the older twin, and therefore inherits the destiny. Life at Ever After High can be rough for Mars in many ways. Most of these problems can be easily fixed, but there is one thing that Mars cannot change. Mars is stuck in the form of a hare. One morning in Wonderland, six-year-olds Marcelle and Mars decided to race in their hare forms. Upon finished the race, Marcelle became a human. Mars tried to become human as well, but he couldn't. He hasn't been human ever since. Character Personality WIP Mars is a very sentimental individual. Almost always thinking about his past and altogether being far to overly sensitive, people often walk with caution when speaking with him. However, a melancholy mood always seems to hang around him like a thing mist. This is the ever present sadness that Mars is stuck in his hare form. Mars is very independent. He doesn't like having to rely on others if there is any chance that he can do things himself. This spirit is often crushed, however, because he required to be in the company of his twin at all times during school hours. He is as strong-willed as he is independent. His opinions are very to him, and he wants them to be important for everyone. Mars finds it frustrating that his fellow students often don't take him seriously just because he is a hare. To the horror if his fellow Wonderlandians, Mars truly hates tea. Although this may not seem like a big deal it truly is in the world of Wonderland. Although he frequently attends Wonderland tea parties to socialize with his dear friends and eat the treats he often feels left out whenever his friends are sipping tea together. The younger child of the March Hare is extremely loyal. Gain his trust and he will be a friend of yours for life. Mars is a guy who often gets lost in his own thoughts more often than not and partakes in unusual fantasies. Most of the prefers his own thoughts to the "boring world" of Ever After. He tends to be a bit old-fashioned, especially when it comes to romantic inclinations. Although he has a cell phone he never uses it and keeps it in a small chest in his dorm. He enjoys doing things in traditional ways and often has a hard time with modern activities. Mar is always irritable when faced with magical beings since they can't reverse his curse. When forced to work with a magical being he is sure to give them the silent treatment. Most magical persons are unaware of his reasons for doing this and simply think that he is unsociable. Mar has a strange fascination with time. He can often be found pondering over it and wondering how it truly works. Because of this he is always wearing at least two watches and he carries a notebook with him dedicated for him to write his thoughts concerning time in. Appearance If you were to look at Mars on a school day, you would be likely to believe that he was Marcelle's pet. Mars is a handsome young hare with fur the same color as his human form's skin, which is a sand brown. His eyes are large and a glittering dark blue in color. His always wears a tiny white tuxedo shirt quite like this one in appearance with a little blue tie. Fairy tale Main Article: Alice's Adventures in Wonderland Relationships Family The March Hare The March Hare is Marcelle's father, whom he respects and cares for. Mars sometimes has mixed feelings towards his father whenever the March Hare proclaims how he wishes that Mars was to be his heir in destiny. Mars agrees with this, as he wants the destiny with all of his heart. But with Mars' tender heart, he thinks that feeling that way is somewhat betraying to his sister. So overall Mars tries to avoid conversations of destiny with his father. Marcelle Hare Marcelle, whom Mars dubbed as Marcy many years ago, is twin sister of Mars. Mars cares for his sister, although he is somewhat confused whenever Marcelle pretends to be mad, which is almost always. Mars often is agitated with Marcelle's selfish and saucy attitude that clashes with his sweetness. He misses the childish and loving twin that Marcelle used to be. Despite these feelings, Mars does his best to care for Marcelle and show her love, silently hoping that he may bring Marcelle back to her former self. Mars can't help feeling that Marcelle change is personality is completely his fault, as she started to act this way after he became stuck in hare form. Marcelle often treats Mars as if he is many years younger than herself rather than only minutes younger. When Marcelle is in a good mood she often babies him. Many say that twin telepathy is just a myth, but it isn't with Mars and Marcelle. Although they cannot directly read each others minds, they always have a general idea of what the other is thinking. This trait is often an annoyance for the both of them, but there have been situations when they were both grateful for it. Friends Mars' friendship is stronger with his sister Marcelle than with anyone else. Whenever the two fight it leaves both of them feeling crushed and broken to such a degree that it feels almost like actual physical pain. No one could ever get between these two. Mars also enjoys the company of his fellow Wonderlandians. The other Ever After High students from Wonderland are like family to the son of the March Hare. Pet Mars is not permitted to have a pet. He doesn't wish for one, anyway. Romance Mars believes that he can never be in a relationship, at least while he is in the state of his permanent hare form. Despite these thoughts, Mars does have some romantic feelings toward Madeline Hatter. Mars considers Madeline to be a very good friend of his and therefore he wishes not to ruin this relationship as of yet. Trivia * Mars' birthday is February 28. * Marcelle came to Ever After High after Way to Wonderland. Notes * Thanks to Nyx for helping with Mars' personality! Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Royals Category:Commoners Category:Bel's OCs Category:Wonderlandian Category:Alice in Wonderland